Glee School Shooting
by Heamic08
Summary: (This will have Finn in it- just can't let him go! It will have old cast and new cast! Finn centric and Ryder centric) There's a shooting at McKinley High. What will happen? Who will get shot? Will anyone die? (DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN GLEE!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the Glee School Shooting and how I thought it should go. It's with some of the old cast and some of the new cast. I'm sorry if this is terrible. I have never written a Glee story before :)**

BANG! That was the first thing Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry heard as they were walking to the Glee room.

"What was that?" Finn asked. Rachel gasped and clung to Finn's arm.

"I think that was a gun shot. Let's hurry and get to the Glee room." Rachel said. Finn nodded and they ran to the Glee room. Everyone was already there, huddling in the corner.

"Mr. Schue..." Marley said. Will hushed her.

"Mr. Schue, what's going on?" Quinn asked.

"Someone is in the building with a gun. We have to stay quiet, or they'll hear us." Will said. Everyone nodded. Will went to the door and locked it. He made sure it was locked and went back to the corner with his students. That's when they heard footsteps near their door.

"Mr. Schue..." Ryder started, but Will shushed him. The footsteps stopped outside their door. They saw and heard the door knob moving. They held their breath. It stopped moving and they all sighed. That's when a gunshot game through the window. The man stuck his hand through the mini window in the door and unlocked the door.

"So, how is everyone?" The guy asked. Will scoffed.

"Sir, please, why are you doing this?" Will asked.

"SHUT UP!" The guy said, and pointed his gun at Will. Will held his hands up and went back over to the corner. The guy went and locked the door.

"So, everyone stand up! I want everyone's names!" The guy said. Everyone stood up. He pointed the gun at Blaine. "Starting with you; what's your name?"

"Blanie Anderson."

"Kurt Hummel"

"Noah Puckerman"

"Finn Hudson"

"Sam Evans"

"Ryder Lynn"

"Jake Puckerman"

"Artie Abrams"

"So, there's all the guys. We got some brothers in there, don't we?" The guy asked. Kurt, Jake, and Puck nodded their heads. The guy raised an eyebrow. "Kurt, why are you nodding your head?"

"Umm. No reason?" Kurt said. The guy laughed and pointed the gun at him.

"Tell me, now." He said. Kurt sighed.

"Finn and I are step brothers." Kurt said. The guy nodded his head.

"Ah... So the fag and the quarterback are step brothers? Makes perfect sense!" The guy said. Finn stepped up.

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that!" Finn said. The guy pointed the gun at Finn.

"You want to keep talking and get shot?" He asked. Finn shook his head and stepped back. "Ok, now the girls. Go ahead, ladies."

"Rachel Berry."

"Quinn Fabray"

"Mercedes Jones"

"Santana Lopez"

"Brittany Pierce"

"Marley Rose"

"Ok, well, we got a crowd, don't we?" The guy said. No one responded. "My name is Jerry. Now, who wants to play a game?" Jerry said, a sinister look on his face. Everyone in the room gulped.

**AN: How was it? Gonna work on chapter two now, and hopefully it'll be up soon :) Please let me know if you like it!**


	2. Russian Roulette

**AN: WHATTTTTT? New chapter? :) Hope you like this one :) Enjoy! Sorry, this will be Finn!Whump and Ryder!Whump**

"So, everyone ready for me to explain the game?" Jerry asked. No one answered. "Here's how it goes: There is four bullets in this gun. Two are actual bullets, the rest are blanks. I choose two boys I want to do it on. So, is this going to be fun or what?" He walked around the boys and looked at Ryder. "You look good."

"Please, no." Ryder said. Jerry laughed and looked at Marley.

"Would you rather me pick her?" Jerry said. Ryder's eyes widened and he shook his head. Jerry grabbed Ryder's arm and pulled him to the center. He then went back over the boys and looked at Finn.

"No!" Rachel yelled. Jerry laughed and took Finn by the upper arm and dragged him to the middle next to Ryder.

"Shut up you idiot!" Jerry said. Finn glared at Jerry and punched him.

"Well, this will definitely be fun!" Jerry said. He grabbed Finn and put the gun to his head. Everyone gasped. Everyone held their breath as he pulled the trigger.

**AN: Cliffhanger! I'm so evil ^.^ Sorry, haha. Hope you liked it!**


	3. One shot down, three more to go!

**AN: Sorry it's been so long! Lot's of stress . Anyway, it's snowing here and the city is shut down, so what other perfect opportunity to write then now? Hope you like this chapter! :)**

But, no shot was fired. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Jerry looked angry at first, but grinned an evil grin.

"Well, we have three more to go. Two have bullets in them, and one doesn't." Jerry said. Jerry went to a chair in the front of the room and sat down.

'Well, you can talk quietly. I will shoot someone else soon." Jerry said. Finn ran to Rachel and hugged her.

"Finn! Ohmygosh, Finn! Are you alright?" Rachel asked, worried. Finn nodded his head.

"I'm fine, Rach. I promise. Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine! You won't be fine, though!" Rachel said. Finn shook his head.

"No, Rachel, I will. We'll get out of this, ok?" Finn said. Rachel nodded her head and buried her head in Finn's chest.

"Ryder! Ryder, man, are you ok?" Jake asked. Ryder nodded.

"I'm fine. Nothing happened to me." Ryder said. Marley shook her head.

"But something **will**happen to you, Ryder. We just want you to be safe." Marley said. Ryder nodded. He grinned.

"I'll be fine, I promise!" Ryder said. Jake smirked.

"Everyone, we will get out of this. I promise you, if it's the last thing I do, I will get you guys out of here." told everyone. They nodded. Jerry cleared his throat.

"SHUT UP!" Jerry yelled. Rachel whimpered and put her head back into Finn's chest.

"Well, shall we get back to our little game?" Jerry asked. Marley shook her head. Jerry smiled his some-what toothless grin.

"Well, Ryder, it's your turn, ain't it?" Jerry said. Ryder shook his head.

"I-I don't think so." Ryder said. Jerry raised his eyebrow.

"Then who's turn is it, Ryder? Should we pick Jake?" Jerry asked. Ryder shook his head.

"NO!" Puck shouted and stood in front of his brother.

"Don't mess with him!" Puck said. Jerry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I puke at sibling love." Jerry said. Finn rolled his eyes.

"You have no... Symphony?" Finn said. Jerry laughed in his face.

"You mean **sympathy**you idiot?! Gosh, you really are a moron!" Jerry said. Finn winced at the words.

"So, Ryder, let's see if you get shot today!" Jerry said. He put the gun on Ryder's head, and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" shouted. He lunged at Jerry and knocked him over. A bullet sound went through the silence of the room.

"Ryder! Are you ok?!" Finn asked, and ran over to Ryder. Jerry got up, and stood behind Finn.

"FINN! Look behind you!" Ryder yelled. Finn looked back, right when Jerry pulled the trigger. A bullet sound rang through the room, and Finn screamed in pain.

"FINN! Where did it hit you?!" Rachel asked, running to him. Finn shook his head.

"M-my arm.. I'm f-fine." Finn said. Rachel shook her head.

"Finn, you know you're not." Rachel said. Finn looked down and saw the blood running down his arm.

"Rachel, I know how to handle this." Kurt said. He came to Finn and rolled him onto his back with some help from Ryder.

"We need to stop the bleeding, or he'll lose to much blood and die." Kurt said. Rachel gasped, but nodded. Rachel gave Kurt her jacket.

"Here's my jacket. Use it." Rachel said. Kurt nodded, and rolled it up like a ball and put it on his arm.

"You guys are sick!" Jerry said. He fired the blank, and then re loaded the gun. Everyone gasped.

"You really thought I was going to let you guys live? I'm going to finish all of you guys off!" Jerry said. He aimed his gun at Kurt. "Starting with you." And pulled the trigger.

**AN: I'm so mean . Anyway, I'm posting this story on Tumblr, so you can look there for it, also. :) I will try to update tomorrow! Bye!**


	4. Poisonous Gas on the Loose!

**AN: Sorry it has been so long! Anyway, hope this is good!**

"KURT!" Ryder shouted. He ran over to Kurt, just in time, and pushed him out of the way. They both fell to the ground. A shot rang through the room.

"YOU IDIOT BOY!" Jerry yelled at Ryder. He loaded his gun, and shot at Ryder. Ryder screamed when it lodged into his leg. Kurt went to help, but Jerry aimed his gun at Kurt, and shot Kurt in the arm. Kurt screamed.

"That's what will happen now if you help them! Except, it'll be in the head!" Jerry said. Everyone gasped.

"Please, they'll die if we don't help them!" Rachel told him. Jerry laughed.

"Don't you get it? I'd be fine if **all**of you died!" Jerry said.

"Just, let everyone go! You've already hurt some of the kids!" Will said. Jerry stared at him.

"Exactly: I only hurt **some**of them. I plan to hurt all of them, or slowly kill them one by one." Jerry said. He got out four mini grenades.

"What are those?" Jake asked.

"These, are grenades, except they are filled with poisonous gas! If you breathe in to much, you can go into a coma and die!" Jerry said.

"You are sick!" Finn said through the pain. Jerry took Finn's chin in his hand and made him look at him.

"I know I am. That's the fun part." Jerry said. He grabbed his gas mask out of his bag and put it on. He undid the grenades and threw them. Everyone started coughing.

"E-everyone put their shirts o-over their f-face!" Will yelled at his students. They all did what he said. Rachel looked over at Finn and saw him slump over.

"F-Finn." Rachel barely said. He looked over through half open eyes.

"Y-yea?" He asked. Rachel smiled a weak smile.

"I-I love y-you." Rachel said, then passed out.

**AN: HEHE! Cliffhanger again?! Sorry it's so short! Might update again tonight though! Hope you liked it :)**


	5. NO!

**AN: Hope this is good :) Sorry it's short!**

****"Rachel!" Finn shouted as loud as he could. He pushed himself up, but put weight on his bad arm. He winced in pain, but crawled over to Rachel.

"Rachel. Wake up!" He whispered. He shook her with his good arm, but she did nothing. He took his jacket off and put it over her nose and mouth to stop her from breathing in the poisonous gas. He started coughing. He could barely breathe. His eyes started to slip close. He looked around and saw everyone else's eyes slipping close. 'What harm could it do?' He thought, as his eyes slipped shut.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" A police officer said into the phone. Jerry snickered. Did they really beleive he would do that?

"I'm sorry, but do you really believe I would do that?" Jerry asked. He looked around at everyone laying on the floor, passed out.

"We aren't afraid to come in!" The police officer replied back. Jerry chuckled.

"I've already shot three kids, and they're all passed out because of poisonous gas now- do you want to take the risk of something worse happening?" Jerry asked. The police officer went quiet. "Exactly."

"Ughhh..." Puck said, as he started waking up from the poisonous gas. He looked around and saw on his right side was Finn, and on his left was Quinn. He shook Finn.

"Finn! Come on, wake up!" Puck said. Finn stirred and rolled over and looked up at Puck.

"Hey, come on wake up! We gotta get out of here." Puck said. He looked over at Jerry and saw him talking on the phone to the police, his back turned to them.

"How?" Finn asked, his throat sore from the poisonous gas.

"I don't know, we'll think of something, though." Puck said. Finn nodded, then coughed. He looked down at his hand and saw blood.

"P-Puck!" Finn whispered yelled.

"What?" Puck asked. Finn looked up at him, and Puck saw it. He saw the blood dripping from Finn's chin, he saw the blood in Finn's hand. He saw everything.

"What happened?!" Puck asked, panicking.

"I don't know! My chest was hurting, but I thought it was from all the poisonous gas." Finn explained. Puck nodded. Rachel started coughing. Finn crawled over to her, and saw the blood running down her chin.

"Puck, we have a big problem now..." Finn said.

**AN: Sorry this sucks :P Anyway, I'm going to update again today, but it's going to be a different story about Glee that I had in my head last night. I just didn't feel like writing it. Anyway, hope you like it :)**


End file.
